Snapshots & Murals
by pigwiz
Summary: Snapshots. Shorter than a one shot, longer than a sentence. My idea is that you could take in all the information conveyed with a glance or two. Please review! :
1. Game On

Well then. These are 'snapshots' I guess. Shorter than a one shot, longer than a sentence. My idea is that you could take in all the information conveyed with a glance or two. Some may end up as murals. I'm going to try to keep them in chronological order. Please review and flame away if necessary. 

Game On

Its Thanksgiving morning. Spencer and Carly are out of town, at their Grandfathers home for the holiday weekend. About half an hour ago, Freddie had sent Sam a text, asking her to meet him at the park.

From a distance it looked like the two teenagers were just talking, maybe a bit intense, but maybe not. Hard to tell. Suddenly, the petite blonde girl body slammed the brunette boy to the ground and jumped on him, straddling his stomach. She hits him on the arm, hard. The boy begins to rub his arm with his other hand while the girl yelled something right in the boys face.

"…Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to feel this way about you. It just kind of happened. It's taken me quite a while just to get up the courage to tell you. I knew you would be mad. I'm so sorry."

Sam just glared at Freddie. She put her hand behind his head and angled his head up a little higher. Freddie started to squirm, trying to get away, hoping to at least deflect the coming blow.

"Stop all this wiggling, Benson. Take it like a man for once."

"C'mon Sam, I won't bother you, you know that. I got over being in love with Carly; I'll get over you too…"

"You better not get over me, Benson, you just better not, ever."

Then she pulled his head just a little higher, and kissed him.


	2. Ground Rules

Ground rules

Mom had a date! That doesn't happen very often! And on Thanksgiving evening! They were going to the theatre and wouldn't be home until after midnight. A text from Sam: _at Carly's. come over?_ Cool!

Sam answers the door, and gives me a quick kiss. This is very cool! Then I notice about a pound of candy wrappers on the coffee table…

"Was that your Thanksgiving dinner, Sam?"

"Yep, that's it. Not bad, huh."

Hmmm, yeah, that's bad, that sucks. "Got room left for some turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, and ham?"

Her face lit up! I led her across the hall to my apartment, and started getting out the leftovers. Within ten minutes she was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate heaped with steaming portions of everything.

"Sam, I apologize." Too much chewing going on for an answer, but I did get a raised eyebrow.

"Look, if were going to be this couple thing, you know, together, then I have to know when you need something."

Another raised eyebrow.

"You didn't get dinner, lunch, heck breakfast for all I know. I should have known this. This whole together thing means we have to look out for each other. That's part of what it's all about, I guess."

Still too much chewing for an answer, but she put her knife down, took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.


	3. Benefits Package

Benefits Package

Hmmm, I'm a little freaked! Freddie and I are together barely a day, and he takes it upon himself to make sure I get fed on a regular basis. Not that I mind, but it is a little different. It's not like he's doing some control thing, or being weird or anything. It's just nobody has ever really asked or cared about my well being like this. He says that eating decent food is kind of a basic thing, and he wants to help.

Last night, after I sent him a text, I thought we would have some super make out session. Instead I end up having a real Thanksgiving dinner. It's been years since I'd had anything like that.

Then we had the make out session that broke all the records for me. Damn, that boy can kiss!

This morning Freddie sends me a text and tells me to come over for breakfast. His mom is out shopping the Black Friday deals, so we have the apartment to ourselves. My breakfast was bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, coffee and diced potatoes. He's made it all himself! Just for me! Damn, that boy can cook!

Freddie had chores to do, so after a brief but intense session, I went back to Carly's to watch TV and nap. A little after noon there is a knock on the door. It's Freddie with a bacon sandwich and soda. Then he asks if I want to rent some movies and have Chinese take out tonight. You bet!

He can kiss and cook.

Dating this boy sure has its benefits so far.


	4. Subtlety

Subtlety

Saturday was more of the same. Eat, make out, eat, make out, watch movies, make out… Sounds monotonous, but we're sure liking it! We did discuss Carly and Spencer's return home though. They are due back around four in the afternoon Sunday. Freddie says to just tell her, get it out of the way. I'm worried about screwing up the dynamics we have for iCarly. The three of us do very well. I'm not sure how she'll handle her and us as a pair. Freddie said he would go with whatever way made me feel comfortable, so, I said we wait. I'll tell her privately. I told him that subtlety would be best.

Freddie and his mom are going to visit his Uncle on Sunday. They will be leaving early in the morning. Saturday night, Freddie got some stuff for me to munch for breakfast and lunch while they're gone. His mom invited me for dinner Sunday night. I guess he told her about us.

I got bored sitting around Carly's, so I went to the park and hung out until afternoon. When I was walking back to the apartment, I saw The Shay's car pulling in to the parking area, followed by the Benson's car. I ran to catch up, but the elevator had just left. I took the stairs. When I got to the eighth floor, I came around the corner and saw Freddie's mom just going into her apartment. The door was open to the Shay's. I stepped into the doorway. Carly was standing by the couch doing something with her luggage. Freddie was standing by the bar, talking to Spencer.

"Oh! I missed you!" I yelled.

Carly looked up and smiled, holding her arms open for my hug.

I ran past her and grabbed Freddie, hugging and kissing him.

The look on Carly's face had Freddie and I both laughing like idiots…

"Yeah Puckett, really subtle." Freddie laughed.


	5. Mama and her prey

Mama and her prey

Carly and Wendy were walking down a hallway at Ridgeway High School.

"I just can't find Sam at all, Carly. Not since she and Freddie started dating. Where does she hide?"

"Oh, she's not hiding. You just have to know how to find her. Look, there's Freddie up ahead of us, talking to Gibby while they walk to class. Just keep an eye on Freddie, and you'll find Sam. Well, off to my class."

Wendy watched Carly turn down the intersecting hallway, and then continued to follow the boys before they got too far ahead.

Soon, a blonde head and two arms shoot out of a janitor's closet, grab Freddie, and pull him back in! It all happened so fast, you'd miss it if you blinked!

Gibby stops and leans up against the wall. Wendy walks up, and asks;

"Was that Sam, just then?"

"Oh, hello Wendy. Yeah, I guess she decided she was due a little personal time. Nowadays, if you're walking with Freddie, be sure you walk on the outside, away from the wall. You wouldn't want to get pulled in by the vortex. They both have class this period, they won't be long"

Just as he said this, the door opened and Sam began to step out, only to be yanked back in. The door slammed shut. Some giggles were heard, and a few other muffled sounds. Then Sam and Freddie stepped back out to the hallway, hand in hand, and give each other a quick hug.

Freddie says, "Hi Wendy!" pecks Sam on the cheek, "see you at lunch, Sam." turns back to Gibby, "C'mon Gibby" The boys turn and continue down the hallway, picking up where they had left off in their conversation.

Sam turns to Wendy "What up girl?"


	6. Mush O Meter

Mush O Meter

Now, when Carly and I want to go see a 'chick flic', or go shopping he doesn't have a choice. He has to go. He might make a face or two, but, he's going, because I say he is.

The last movie we saw was just yuk, pure mush. GAG! I'm sure the writers had to keep buckets by their desks. It was just awful. Freddie kept mumbling something with numbers. I couldn't quite make it out, but it was driving me nuts. I grabbed his chin, turned his face to me and asked him what the hell he was mumbling about. He explained he was scoring the movie scenes on the Mush O Meter. What? What the heck is a Mush O Meter? That, he explained, is something he invented after Carly and I would drag him to these movies. Take the last scene, he continued. Their alone, plus twenty on the meter. Both fully dressed, but she has on something slightly provocative, a little revealing, plus thirty. Small talk, plus five. Kissing, plus fifteen, for a total of seventy on the Mush O Meter.

We went back to watching the movie, but now he would lean over and tell me the score. Plus for this, minus for that, and so on. After a pretty heated scene, he leaned over and said they and got up to a seventy five during it.

Then I had an idea. "Um, Freddie. Want to go up to the balcony and try for an eighty?"

"Plus forty for the suggestion" He said as he led me upstairs.


	7. Catching Something

Catching Something

We have been going together for a couple months now, and I guess Freddie and I are getting used to this. Honestly, it didn't take Freddie any time at all, he acted like we were married or something after the first day. That sounds weird, but what I mean is, he was just so damn nice. It's taken a little longer for me though. I'm still not quite there. It's like your catching a cold or something, except slower. Ha! I'm catching a Freddie. Hmm… Or is it the other way around?


	8. Miss Tecky

**_Finals are done! YAY! I hope you enjoy..._**

**_Have a Merry Thanksgiving - and if your not here, your there._**

Miss Teck

OK, she's not really a tecky, but she's picked up allot of stuff. Can't call her a nerd yet though, but given time...

She always did kind of look over my shoulder when I was doing stuff to the web page. Normally just before doing or saying something rude.

Then she started coming with me to AV Club meetings. Not all of them, just a few, then more, now most. Next, she insisted I do most of my coding work on the couch at the Shay's. She sits next to me, watches TV and what I'm doing. She really follows along too! Now she does most of the updates. It's great because it gives me more time to work on other stuff I've had to neglect.

The only down side to all this is the wicked photoshop skills she's developed. My likeness continues to show up on the webpage on a regular basis. Unfortunately, almost everything she works me into is not polite at all.


	9. Beach Trip

Beach Trip

We liked to just go out and about sometimes. We'd get on a bus, and ride it until the end of the line, or get off and explore. Whatever we felt like doing. This particular day, we had decided to go to a beach. It's just early spring, so kind of chilly yet, but it felt right to go to a beach today. We stopped at a deli and got some sandwiches and potato salad and some water. We found a bus that would go near Magnuson Park, and went to the beach there. After we ate, I was just looking out over the water; Freddie asked me what I was thinking about.

"College" I said.

"Yeah, I've thought of that also." He said.

After a while of silence, both of us looking out over the water, I asked Freddie what he was thinking about.

"Future" He said.

"Include me?" I asked.

"Yep" He said.


	10. Groovy Cupid

Groovy Cupid

Sam and I had just sat down, waiting for the A/V Club meeting to begin when Sam grabbed my fore arm.

"No offense Freddie, but a massive hunk of boy just walked in the room."

"Stop drooling Sam…"

I stood up and waved the new boy over. Sam stood also, looked at me and I could see the light bulb come on. "Carly" we both said at the same time.

While he was walking over to us I leaned over to Sam and gave her the details.

"His name is Jerry. Just moved here from Tacoma. Football hero at his old school, already recruited here for next year. I just met him in PE today. Major computer geek, into gaming and live audio recording. No, I repeat, no girlfriend. Your job is to get Carly over to Groovy Smoothies in about an hour and a half."

By this time, Jerry had walked up to our table. I made introductions.

"Wow!" Jerry said "I didn't realize that you guys went to this school until I recognized Freddie this morning. I'm a huge iCarly fan! You two really make a cute couple you know."

Sam looked at me and said; "Well, I've got some stuff to take care of Freddie. Why don't you bring Jerry to Groovy Smoothies after the meeting?"

"Good idea, Sam. Would you care to join us, Jerry?"

Three hours later…

"OK you guys… uh, guys… I'm going to walk Sam home… guys?"

"Alright, well c'mon Sam. Mom's invited you to dinner and will drive you home later. We better stop and tell Spencer where Carly is."

"Freddie, when you talk to Spence', you had better tell him to bring a crowbar. He's going to need it to pry them apart."

I looked back at them and nodded…


	11. Deserve This

What did I ever do…?

Some of you might know this already, but my home life leaves a little to be desired. In fact it down right sucks most of the time. Sometimes I get so upset I just have to get out of my house. Up until a couple years ago I always went to the park to settle down. Then I found something that was so calming and settling that I would do it anytime I was upset. It really sounds sick and weird, but I climb up to the fire escape outside Freddie's bedroom, and watch him sleep. I don't even go inside, I just watch him through the window. Weird huh? It's never failed to make me feel better. I was even doing that before we were dating.

About a week ago, after a bad time at home, I was outside watching him sleep again. A storm came up. I was going to get drenched. I looked away when some lightning lit up the sky. When I looked back Freddie had opened the window and took my hands in his.

"Come in Sam, you'll catch cold out there tonight."

I was really startled, but he was right. He helped me in his room and asked if I would like a cup of hot chocolate. While we were drinking our hot chocolate in the kitchen, I asked him why he wasn't surprised. Freddie said he'd seen me out there every so often for over a year. He wasn't sure why I was there, but he thought if I had wanted him to know, I'd tell him.

What did I ever do to deserve this?


	12. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

"SAM! You have got to tell him! He does not deserve to be treated like that!"

"Carl's, I knew it was a mistake to tell you. I can not tell him like that!"

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! You will let him know what is going on this instant! I mean RIGHT NOW! That boy is my other best friend; I won't let you treat him this way!"

"ALRIGHT SHEY! FINE!"

Sam grabs her phone from the coffee table in the front room of Carly's apartment. Opens it, types for a moment, and sends a text message.

"PUCKETT! Tell me you didn't just text that to Freddie!"

"Well, yeah… I did, happy now Carly?"

"Sam… That's just awful, texting something like this. Why do you do things like that? Does he even know where you are?"

"Yeah, I told him I was here. What's the big deal? I did what you asked, I told him, OK?"

Suddenly the door flies open. Freddie Benson looks… annoyed?

"What the hell, Puckett? You think you can just get away with this." He said while holding up his cell. "You say this to my face, damnit."

"No." Sam says while getting up from the couch.

"DAMNIT SAM! AFTER ALL YOU MEAN TO ME! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS WITH A TEXT MESSAGE?"

Sam sighs… "Alright Freddie, I love you. I truly love you. Ok?"

"Thanks" he murmured into her hair.

"Welcome" she mumbled into his chest.


	13. Mama’s Special Kisses

Mama's Special Kisses

Ok, it s my birthday and Freddie has taken some stupid tech geek job up in Everett. I m pissed. The boy is gonna be hurtin, soon.

He did get me a nice ring with a gravy colored stone, but then he announced that we, as in WE, both of us, had to go to this thing in Everett. I mean, c'mon, nearly an hour on the bus.

Then we get there.

Oh!

A huge banner says:

**NORTHWEST BAR B QUE COMPETITION**

**& CHILI COOK OFF**

**-MEAT O MANIA-**

Freddie s grinning so big, I thought his face would crack. I m in shock. Then he hands me this plastic badge thing to wear around my neck.

"Ok Sam, I'll be right here in this building for the next four hours. With that badge I gave you, you can eat as much as you want for free at any of the contestant s stands. There are over three hundred contestants entered in the competition, so go have fun."

Then he hands me some money to buy drinks with. I m still awestruck.

"Freddie, for getting me here you just earned yourself one of Mama's Special Kisses ."

I didn t have any idea what a Mama's Special Kiss was, since I'd just made it up. But I thought it must be something special. I grabbed the hair on the back of Freddie's head and pulled him in. When I finished I had steam shooting out of my ears. Freddie could hardly stand. I sat him down on a bench near the building he was meant to be in, and reminded him not to be late for work. He did have a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, so I touched him up with a napkin.

Now, it was time for mama! I can hear MEAT O MANIA callin my name.


	14. Driving Me Crazy

Driving me crazy!

I got a car! I had saved the money I made working on computers, and mom had matched it. It's ancient, an old 1994 Toyota. The good thing about it is that it runs great. Just a couple days after I get the car, I get the flu… GAAA! I hate being sick. Sam & Carly are bringing my homework. Sam calls and fone flirts all the time. She just doesn't come in too close. I don't want her to get sick.

By Saturday, I feel like seeing people again, so I go across the hall and knock on Carly's door. Spencer answers, tells me I'm looking better and calls Carly. She comes down stairs, and we sit and chat. I thought Sam would be around, and ask where she is. She looks at me kind of funny and asks 'don't you know where Sam is?' "No, I don't. I'll call her" I replied. Carly chuckles, grabs my hand and takes me to the elevator. Down we go to the parking level.

There's my car. It looks NEW! The paint shines, along with gleaming chrome. The interior and seats look brand new. Then I notice two legs sticking out from under the car. Sam rolls out. She looks cute with a little grease on her nose and cheek! I'm attacked by the kissing monster! Huge hugs and long kisses, I've missed this. Carly begins to cough and clear her throat. Sam and I come up for air.

"What have you done, Sam? The car looks like it just came off the showroom!"

She just smirks and says: "Well, I didn't want to be riding around in some old ugly beast, and I saw the potential, so I got a couple books at the library and fixed it up a little. A little polish, some slip covers for the seats and it looked really nice. Then I changed the oil, and gave it a tune up. It's easy, and all in those books. I hope that's ok with you, I kind of forgot to ask."

Sweet! "Of course! Thank you!" I said before kissing her again.

A few days later we went to register the car. I made Sam come along with me. She was looking pretty bored until the clerk looked at her and told her she needed to sign the form.

She glanced at me, confused, and then asked the clerk why.

"Are you Samantha Puckett?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me"

The clerk nodded and said: "This car's registered owners are Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett, you'll need to sign right here next to Mr. Benson's signature."

The clerk was looking very embarrassed and kept saying 'Stop that you two. Stop that!'

* * *

**_Thanks for the continued support for this and my other stories! Gotta love you guys! I had loads of problems uploading yesterday. Punctuation disappearing, the chapter getting half erased. Seems to be working today though! YAY! Updates for 'The Affair' should be ready for tomorrow. Smooches!_**


	15. Oh, Jealousy!

Oh, Jealousy!

Everyone has been talking about this huge Fourth of July party for weeks. I was so up for a _real _party! Then I find out that Melanie is coming home very late on the third. Mom wants to do the _Fam_ thing on the fourth, so going to the party is phffft! Freddie doesn't ask too come over for our family thing, but I can tell he wants to. It's just that with Melanie here… well, it's complicated. So I talk him into going to the party with Carly and Jerry.

It's the fourth, I'm stuck at home with mom and Mel, big woo hoo. Suddenly Melanie gets a call. It's some guy she met at the airport yesterday, and he's asking her out! She's going! (Says he's too cute) Mom shrugs, stops making potato salad and pops open a beer.

Yay, I'm free!

It's just seven o'clock; the party was starting at six. I can grab a bus and be there by seven thirty. Carly and Jerry and Freddie and I have never doubled… this is gonna be so fun!

Getting off the bus, I walk the two blocks to the house where the backyard party is going on. Wow! Everybody in Washington must be here! The place is packed. No sign of Freddie though, even though his car is parked out front.

Whoa!

There he is, but all up in his personal space is some random skankette! All long brown hair and plenty of curves stuffed into a cutesy pink sun dress!

Whoa!

She's got her hand on his shoulder and is laughing at something Freddie's said! He's smiling back at her! At one time, I would have just backed away and gone to the park to lick my wounds, but not now… Uh uh… That boy is mammas, there's gonna be little skankish bits all over in just a second.

I put on my huff and prepare to mangle. Freddie starts to move over toward the punch table. El mucho skanko is staying put. I'm right in front of her, and ready to destroy. Suddenly her eyes light up and she grabs me! She's hugging me! She's saying something, but I can't make it out over the din of the party. What the… She just said something about 'Fredward'.

The hugs over and she steps back smiling like I'm her long lost something or other. Freddie's back with two cups of punch. He hands her one and me the other, then hugs me and says something about how happy he is that I could make it. He gives me a peck on the cheek.

What the?

He's saying something, but I don't catch it. I look at him, all confused and raised eyebrows. He leans in and yells in my ear:

"I see you've met my cousin, Marie."

Oh. _Cousin_ Marie…

I smile, give him a nice kiss, take his hand, smile at Marie and take a sip of punch.

Jeez, it's not even spiked… yet.


	16. Kites!

_**Okay!**_

_**So, axel100 wrote a fic**_

_**You had better go read it**_

_**Pretty darn quick!**_

* * *

Kites!

Okay. Nothing at all going on today, but it's another summer day and there is no school!

Then I got a text from Freddie: **Meet me in the park at one…**

Hmmm. I wonder what ole' Fredister has up his sleeve? When I get there, he has these just fab ham, bacon and cheese sandwiches and some sodas. So we eat and chat for a bit, and then he pulls out the real deal… a pair of kites! Cool! I haven't flown a kite in years! One is green, and the other is blue. He tells me to pick one, so I do: The green one, just to be different today. So we rig the kites with string and some old cloth for a tail and run like crazy and get them both up in the air.

We are having an insane amount of fun!

Then, the breeze shifts. Our kite strings get tangled, but we're still able to control them, so they don't crash. Now we really have to work together. We have to coordinate each move or the kites will crash in a fiery ball of kite string and torn paper. Well, okay… no fiery explosions, but you get it. Pretty soon we're getting the hang of this tangled kite flying.

Then he says: "Ya know Sam; these kites are kind of like us."

I just look at him like he's grown that other head folks are always talking about, but he's just smiling at me.

So he went on: "These kites are like us. We're all tangled up in each other, just like the string. But, if we work together, we'll continue to fly, just like the kites."

I didn't do anything for a moment. Then I walked over to him and kissed him so hard that we both fell down and dropped our string. We laid there in the grass, watching our kites float away on the breeze.

I turned a corner that day. I made a decision. All while watching two tangled kites soaring into the sky.

* * *

**axel100**

**Tech-Man**

**BaalRules**

**KingxLeon21**

**myjumpingsocks**

**JamesTheGreater**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**hartful13**

**You! You! You!**

**ROCK!**

**If you're not reading their fics, well…**

**JUST GO DO IT!**

* * *

**You really must not forget to search and find:**

**Chasing Their Horizon**

**A new fic by**

**By axel100**

**READ IT QUICK!**

* * *

**This is an official**

**GRAND POST**

**Fic as sanctioned by**

**His Majesty**

**KingxLeon21**

**Look for other fics by the authors listed above!**

**You'll find plenty of alphabet goodness that will just drip off the monitor!**

**(please don't lick the sweet alphabet off the monitor though...)**

* * *

**If you leave a review for me**

**I'll laugh and sing, ha ha tee hee**

**So hurry please and click that button**

'**cause for reviews I'm just a glutton!**

**:pig~**


	17. Kites II

**WOW!**

**BIG HUGE NEWS!**

I'm doing collaboration fics with BoxOfTrinkets and ItalianBabexo8!

Look for stories by BoxOfPiglets and pairababes!

Check my profile for links!

You won't be disappointed!

* * *

Kites II

Well, I hate to admit it, but he was right… again.

But I'll never tell him.

All those kites.

Yeah… and somehow he's managing to help our three and their five keep those silly things up in the air.

He sees me watching them, and smiles. He motions for me to join them.

I do, I never could resist that smile.

So here we are, flying our own. Nearly fifty years since the first time we flew kites.

It's still just as good as it was then.

Our lives are still all tangled up like that kite string all those years ago.

And I wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

_**fini**_

_**Snapshots & Murals**_

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For consistent entertainment !**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **


End file.
